Power's Out
by RBCrazyFan
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Why exactly did everything go on in Sam's house when the power went back on.


Disclaimer: I don't own Rookie Blue.

A.N. Everything I have seen about the show since Hot and Bothered came out is complaining about how unrealistic the scene was when the lights go back on. Honestly, coming from a place where we are subject to blackouts, I think it is believable. This story has been on my mind since I saw the episode but I never bothered to put it on paper.

* * *

Sam Swarek unlocked the door to his house and entered. He was holding a flashlight in his hand, but did not know if the power was out. Yeah, he had driven home, but the weight of the day's events finally caught up to him on the drive home:

As soon as Dhara had told him about the man, he felt a pit growing in his stomach. As he had told Andy "always trust your gut". He knew he needed to be by the rec center and when Andy told him they were there; he quickened his pace until he was running to his car.

When he heard the sound of gun shots, he asked "what was that?" praying she would answer.

"Gunshots" was her answer and then he heard her hang up. A second later, he heard her panicked voice say "officer shot. Oliver, Oliver" over the radio. He applied more pressure to the gas pedal.

When he arrived, he grabbed his flashlight and pulled his gun out of the holster. He quickly found Oliver Shaw, leaning against a wall. "Sammy, she's down their alone. He has my gun."

As he opened the door, they heard shots being fired. He didn't know he could run so fast. His heart slowed to a normal beat when he saw her still standing but he knew he would have nightmares. If fact, he had to touch her, to assure himself that she was there and alive.

.

He flicked the light switch in the front hallway and wondered for a second why the lights didn't go on. Then he laughed at himself and moved through the house, locating candles. As he passed through the kitchen, he realized that there was a clock-radio in the kitchen. He turned the radio to on and then realized that the battery must be dead. He knew that he didn't have the right battery handy so he placed the clock back in the correct spot.

His next stop was the bedroom. Once again, he unconsciously flicked the switch. There was nothing for him to do tonight so he might as well go to bed. He was lighting the candles in his bedroom, thinking, once again that he would probably have nightmares that Andy had been shot, possibly a fatal shooting. He knew he would relive that scene where he was nowhere near her. A knock at his front door threw him out of his trance. _Who would be coming at this time of night in this heat? Monica made it clear that they were over._

He answered the door and saw Andy standing there. "Hey" she said breathlessly.

He hid his confusion and decided to answer her with a simple "hey."

"You alone?"

_Why was she asking that question? _He glanced behind him, to hide his surprise, and answered with a simple "yeah". He looked back at her and saw the raw pain in her eyes. "Wanna talk?"

Her answer was swift. "No" and then she was stepping over the threshold. She pushed him against the wall and kissed him.

His arms went around her as he kissed her back. Subconsciously he realized that they should probably not stand by the opened door. He pulled her farther into the house as he closed the door.

Never taking his lips away, he guided her to the bedroom, the only place with any light.

He felt her desire as she pulled off his shirt and they continued from there. They were lying on the bed when the lights went on.

Inwardly, he cursed himself. The radio began blaring the news and the bedroom light went on. Half of the other lights in the house probably went on as well. He felt her pulling away and in the awkwardness said "power's back on".

She sighed. "I guess that means everything is back to normal."

He looked into her eyes and saw doubt. "I should just turn a few things off then." He smiled at her and got up. She had a decision to make.

It didn't surprise him to see her pulling her shirt on when he came back into the room. "Yeah, I guess this means everything goes back to normal."

She looked so vulnerable and he turned to leave before he did something they would both regret. She could let herself out when she was ready.

.

Hours later Sam Swarek looked at the photo of his family. His mother's words haunted him. "Sammy, if the power goes out, always make sure everything is off." Had he just listened to his mother, maybe something would have come about with him and Andy. Instead, he was left alone.

* * *

A.N. Trust me, things like this happen. Last time we had a blackout, no one was home and when the power came back at 2a.m. I discovered that I must have turned on my lights when I went into my room because I woke up to a sudden bright light.


End file.
